


Duchess Who: Rise of the Rafermen

by HalewynsLady



Category: Doctor Who, Tremontaine
Genre: comedy adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalewynsLady/pseuds/HalewynsLady
Summary: Time Travelling Tremontaine





	1. Chapter 1

Look at that, someone finally managed to post, at least the intro, to this.  
Thank you to KMO/Caissa for launching the brilliant Time Lady Diane idea on Tumblr. My love to all authors and fans involved with Tremontaine.  
Spoiler warning for Tremontaine. This story was supposed to have been posted while the third season was airing its early episodes, whoops, so that is where it is situated.  
Naturally I have taken liberties with both lores to fuse Doctor Who and Tremontaine together and out of character moments may occur.  
Let’s make this daring mash-up official:

DUCHESS • WHO  
Time Travelling Adventures by a Lady of Quality  
Episode # 42 Rise of the Rafermen

Previously on Duchess Who:  
Through strong will and determination, by applying her innumerable talents, her keen mind, her illustrious beauty and a smidgen of let’s-not-call-it-blackmail, Diane, Duchess Tremontaine, now holds the council, unofficially of course, in the palm of her hand. She has been granted her late husband’s seat on the Council of Time Lords of Gallifrey. Her dear William suffered a sudden unknown affliction that tragically lay waste to his brain, until finally, presumably, succumbing to a curse of fatal death.  
Though crushed by immense grief, Diane, Duchess Tremontaine, set out to deal with her loss, find a new swordsman and conveniently escape the clutches of the evil Lord Davenant.  
She travels in the present company of her ward, the well-loved whizz-kid, Micah Heslop.  
When we last encountered our heroes they were looking into the mysterious disappearance of Diane’s swordsman the incomparable Vincent Applethorpe, having had no luck our Duchess provided funds to raise a school upon Gallifrey’s hidden twinplanet Riverside. Riverside’s existence is the Time Lords’ best kept secret and rightfully so.  
This institute was set to provide to the Duchess’ every need of scholars, swordfighters, lovers and everything else she may desire. She now travels to see what fruits may be reaped. 

Follow the Duchess in her rise to power as she leaves her ineffaceable mark on time and space. 

Our characters- Dramatic Personae:  
Diane, Duchess Tremontaine: Trendsetting Time Lady, an irresistible noblewoman of Gallifrey-on High, also known as the Hill. She is beyond compare within and far beyond the aristocracy and much admired by, almost, all who meet her.  
Micah Heslop: Farm girl from Gallifrey, Time Lord in training, young mathematician, genius and current companion to the Duchess.  
Rafe Fenton: Scholar, whenever he can spare a moment from his love life. The most melodramatic fellow. Once courted a Time Lord of high standing and they went very badly about the whole business.  
William Alexander Tielman, former Duke Tremontaine aka the Mad Duke: Currently misplaced.  
Ixkaab Balam: Swordswoman with one weakness, women. Daughter of the Kinwiinik. Proud member of an ancient family of merchants with a long and complicated relationship to the Time Lords. Most accomplished chocolate trader and spy, possibly a space pirate? Definitely not a space pirate… or so she says.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you enter this Tardis, I would like to say that this story will not be as well-written or elegantly written as true Tremontaine. If you are familiar with Tremontaine you will know the authors are incredibly talented. This show has sublime writing. They write so poetically and pointedly, I could not dream to match it.  
As for the Doctor Who stuff in this story, if I get the terminology wrong feel free to let me know. I did some research on what I needed for this story. But, as is also known, Doc Who world is a moor and maze of madness. So I pretty much opted for doing whatever I like.

\-------------  
Diane, Duchess Tremontaine, the illustrious TimeLady of the House of the Swan in her own right as per Gallifreyan rule declared, watched galaxies slide past her high window. Her Tardis, the Estate of Highcombe, glided along through time and space as smoothly as her fingers through her own well-measured curls. Her Tardis did not swirl nor swerve or swish or swoosh and certainly did not twirl. It was completely silent upon landing. Her Highcombe was always kept in top condition. It travelled, a sheen of gold filigree, through the vast depths of All That Is Possible.  
"The man is a bloodhound. I need to find new ways to cloak our signal. I could put my own timeline out of sync. No, that would create a great unnessecary mess."  
"I could reverse the polarity of the neutron flow." Micah piped up.  
"We have tried that too many times already."  
Micah closed her mouth again.  
The Duchess tapped her fingers to her cup and diverted herself to more pleasant thoughts over her heavily spiced chocolate. Memories of Esha and that most decadently lovely planet of Kahn. She did not miss the dreadful tea there. Only the honey. 

\-------  
The Duchess to young Micah: Fear not, my faithful padowan, though this first page is short we shall have many adventures yet.

Apparently for the moment I can only update stories about shows featuring a darling character named Micah in them. It is Law.


End file.
